


Beach reflections

by Fandomlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to the beach with hermione and their two children and he finds himself reflecting on how his world has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach reflections

Draco looked at his family.Hermione was with Scorpius and Lucy Malfoy they were making a sandcastle,they laughed and smiled digging through the sand.

Draco was so happy, he didn't know how he had made it this far but when he had made the decision and joined the order.He had changed.He realised that the war had made him see that blood status wasn't that important.

He had then as he was in the order begun to notice Granger but he wasn't repulsed in fact he was attracted to her each and every day that he would try and sneak in casually touches and aggravate her until her nose scrunched up in that cute way it always did and he could see the passion in her eyes.

Draco tried to stop feeling that way but she had approached him in a secluded alley on one of the Auror training exercises.Granger stood her ground and told him she had seen him looking at her and she wanted the same thing.He had been so shocked when she then pulled him closer to her and kissed him.He felt all feelings the only thing that was there was him and Granger together.

That was his favourite moment amongst the day they got married or when their children were born and when he finally beat Potter at quidditch-don't tell hermione that-She had surprised him and from that moment he knew she was the one.

The war had changed them both but they had leaned on each other at the moments when they remembered what they lost.

"Daddy!"Lucy shouted she had a bucket of something in her hand.

"Yes darl-" he didn't finnish as she threw the contents of the bucket over him he was drenched.

Smiling he picked her up and threw her into the air and catching her she laughed with uninhibited joy.

He sat her down on to the ground and they walked to her mother she was also covered in sand her swimsuit gone from a pretty pink to brownish pink but dare he say it she looked even better.

"Draco Honey are you ok?"She asked sincere He could only see love and adoration in her eyes how did he get such a woman.  
Most of his friends hadn't believed him when he said he had bagged Hermione granger until they saw them on a coffee date.  
Most of them especially Blaise had thought it was a joke but he had been shut up when hermione kissed Draco right in front of him and said"There does that prove it."

Draco had been flabbergasted how had she turned into this confident woman whet had the book worm gone?  
"Sure."replied Blaise he couldn't quite believe what he had seen he looked at his friend for confirmation of the relationship and Draco got an idea in his head.

"Yeah Grangers my girlfriend-she stared at him and he realised he had said Granger-I mean Hermione she's my girlfriend."Blaise decided to leave no doubt to spread the news to everyone he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up in the quibler.

"So you're girlfriend am I?"she made a point of raising her eyebrows 

"If that's fine with you."he voiced ready to be told no but she surprised him when she replied.  
"I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait until you asked."Draco stared at her and she smirked in a very slytherine manner he was shocked.

Lucy and scorpius ran up to the parents to ask if they could get any ice cream.Draco agreed he loved ice cream he had taken hermione to an ice cream parlour for their third date and he had loved the sorbet ice cream.Too bad the muggle staff had been stupid and got his order wrong the first time how the person got the job he didn't know.

"Let's all go I'm famished."Hermione exclaimed they both were a bit hungry they had been at the beach all afternoon

"Sure Mione."He replied as he took scorpius's arm and they walked on as he shouted."Race you!"she smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran shrieking and smiling in the sun.

He had really liked this trip.Draco was glad Hermione had suggested it the stress of the company had been getting to him and he had just needed a vacation with his family.

He arrived first at the ice cream stand and when his wife came he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then whispered into her ear."Later."

Hermione knew what it meant she would talk to him later but for now she wrapped her hands around her husbands waist and got closer she had everything she had ever wanted.


End file.
